Halloween at Elemental Pokemon School
by FireCacodemon
Summary: We have Trainer school, a building where young trainers go to learn the basics of Pokémon and learn their secrets, as well as secrets to becoming a Pokémon Master. Elemental Pokémon School is a different version of the school, where Gym Leaders are said to learn the ways of their chosen type. Halloween's arrived, Ghost and Dark type Pokémon roam free. Come play? (One-shot) Rated: K


FireCacodemon: Welcome to my Halloween Story: Halloween at Elemental Pokémon School. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Halloween at Elemental Pokémon School<p>

Elemental Pokémon School (EPS for short.) was a unique trainer school, a 3-year school starting from the age of 7 and going through until the students reached the age of 10. The first year of EPS help introduce the young students into the life of a trainer, providing them with the basic information about the Pokémon world that they will be entering along with the basic on Pokémon types, their advantages and their weaknesses, the simple basics that every trainer needed to know. During the second and third year, the curriculum was divided into 18 different classes based on the different types of Pokémon that were available. Of course there was the class switching between different students. That was a natural element of schools and each school dealt with them differently. EPS wasn't any different.

The second year was when things started to get interesting. The second year was when you were allowed to get a partner Pokémon for the classes that pupils attended. The partner Pokémon could be any Pokémon (none legendary.) found in any region on the basic level. Each class had a corresponding Poké-ball, only one of these type of Poké-balls were issued to the students in the specific class, unless there was a very good reason why a second Poké-ball should be issued to a student. The second year dug deeper into the chosen type which the students wanted to learn. Students learnt about the other different Pokémon which matched the type that they wanted to learn the most of. Teaching the students about the Pokémon of the same type, learning about their advantages from their stats and their abilities, this involving both common abilities and their hidden ability.

The third year introduced the competitive side of the Pokémon world, the ability to battle. The third year worked on battling techniques on the partnered Pokémon. The training didn't improve the Pokémon itself; it was more a simulation of a battle which helped the students bond with their Pokémon through battling. It aided both the student and their Pokémon understand each other better and come to terms with the Pokémon's stats too. Through battling, both Pokémon and student come together to reach the shared goal. Aside from the training simulation, the course covered more of the moves that the type of Pokémon can use.

A young male student walked up to EPS front doors. He brushes some brown locks out of his face and looked up at the building; already he could see Spinarak had already formed their webs on the school to produce the creepy atmosphere. Chocolate eyes scanned the building for any other Pokémon related spook which was present. Noticing a couple of Litwick happily sitting on metal plates, chained up to a small pole sticking out from the wall, the hooks on the end of the chains fitted perfectly inside the hoop, dangling below the stick near the end. The Litwick were well trained to stop them taking the life force of any living creature that walked past and by. Just having the Litwick there meant that the plan done by the Dark-Type Pokémon class and the Ghost-Type Pokémon class were already working together.

"Well, Halloween has come again; can they beat the party last year?" The student asked himself. He wore a black blazer as part of the uniform which covered the lower part of his neck, having long sleeves covered his arms. The buttons were silver and the school emblem was located on his left side, over where his heart was. The emblem was there to show that you had the school at heart while studying under the classes. On the right side of the blazer was a small sapphire blue badge, engraved into the badge was a water droplet, signifying that he was part of the Water-type Pokémon class.

Each class had their own badge to let other people know what type Pokémon class they were taking. Despite this, majority of students managed to get on well, letting their Pokémon out and letting them play with others. Of course, there was the bundle of students who were the trouble makers, who caused fights and who did cause friction between different class students. Just another behaviour which happened during every day lives. The school, of course, dealt with any issues which they spotted or students reported. Of course, each type had their advantages and weaknesses. Water had the advantage over Rock, Ground and Fire; weakness against Grass and Electric.

Apart from the black top, students were asked to wear a shirt under the blazer so that if they got too hot, there was something under to help cool off the student. The lower part of the uniform consisted of black trousers which had pockets which were large enough to fit a hand in as well as part of the wrist. A grey belt with golden buckles was required to be worn by both genders to make sure that the Poké-balls had something to clip onto. Trainers were on the feet of the students; this was required due to the fact that students were always energetic to play with their own Pokémon or the wild Pokémon who enjoyed being with the students. The trainers were also needed for physical activity or during the breaks when they played sports.

The student took off his Poké-ball, the average Poké-ball but instead of the normal red top of the Poké-ball, it was replaced by a dark blue top with a light blue, water droplet above the button of the ball, running symmetrical near the water droplet were two water streams flowing across the smooth metal, in the same colour as the water droplet. The button was different too, a rich blue colour was the button itself and the outer rim of the button was a light blue.

Pressing the button, the ball opened with bubbles flying into the air, a white light shot out from the ball and landed next to the student, a figure formed in the light. A shape with four legs, a fin-like tail behind the figure, looking up an oval-shaped head with fins poking out the side formed. On top of the head, another fin formed. The light dispersed to reveal a light blue Pokémon with orange fins on she cheeks, small black eyes appeared above the line of the mouth, below the jaw, and the skin went from light blue to an even lighter shade of the light blue, stretching for the under belly and up the tail.

"Come on Mudkip, let's enjoy another Halloween together," he told the little Mudkip standing next to him. Mudkip looked up at his partner and smiled, nodding happily.

"Mudkip Mud!" The mud fish Pokémon cried out happily as he jumped up and down next to his partner.

"Come on, let's see what the Ghost-type class and Dark-type class have done to the inside of the school," he said happily. His bouncing Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Hey there Dexter," Dexter heard a voice from behind. Turning around he smiled, seeing his friend running up to him. Flowing blond hair was always a pleasant sighting. A female about the same age as Dexter (who was 9.) came running up to him.

"Hey there Dorabella," Dexter greeted her pleasantly. She nodded and giggled.

Dorabella wore the female uniform; the only real change was that females were allowed to wear a skirt. They were free to wear trousers but many of the females he had seen preferred to wear skirts (Dorabella wore trousers.) which could stop just above the knee. There weren't any pockets and the belt was still required due to the Poké-balls. On Dorabella's blazer, there was a dark purple badge; engraved was a skull and cross-bones indicating that she were in the Poison-type Pokémon class.

"Mudkip," the Pokémon pushed himself off his four legs and rested his front two legs on Dorabella's legs, looking intensely at the Poké-ball on her belt. Dorabella smiled.

"Think he wants to play?" Dorabella asked Dexter as she bent down to pet the Mudkip.

"I'm sure he does," Dexter replied cheerfully. Dorabella reached for her Poké-ball, unclipping her Poké-ball from the belt with a quick CLICK sound. Bringing out her Poké-ball, she pushed the button to increase the ball size from small to the normal size.

The lid of the ball was a dark purple with six small light purple bubbles designed on them. Dorabella threw the ball up into the air, causing the ball to open; white light burst out from the ball and landed on the ground next to her. The light formed into a long snake with a rattle on the end and a slightly bigger head on the other end. When the light faded, a purple snake appeared. The snake Pokémon had bright yellow eyes with a thin black iris shooting straight down the middle of the eyes. Purple scales mostly covered the reptile; a thick yellow ring was around the snake's neck before the scales went back to purple. The snake had a yellow under-belly too which remained under the snake until it reached the tip of the tail. On top of the tail was the rattle.

"Ekansssss!" Hissed the snake as it was called forth from its Poké-ball.

"She's looking as beautiful as ever," Dexter couldn't help but comment.

"She's just shed her skin too," Dorabella said excited as Ekans greeted Mudkip.

"School's about to start, we'll see each other during breaks, right?" Dexter asked Dorabella, who in turn nodded with a smile on her face? After a wave, the two of them headed towards the school building and heading to their classrooms.

Walking down the school corridors, sent chills up Dexter's spine. Halloween was a day that Ghost and Dark type Pokémon were free to roam around the school grounds. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a shriek coming from behind him. Quickly turning around, he came face to face with a small black ghost with a necklace of beads around the neck of the Pokémon; the Pokémon just started laughing at Dexter, finding the joy from causing the male student to jump in fear.

"Misdreavus~" Misdreavus spoke while laughing. Dexter frowned; he knew that Misdreavus was going to scare as many students as possible. The Misdreavus and the other ghost-type Pokémon set themselves a challenge to scare as many students as possible. It was something that always made Halloween more exciting, occasionally there was a scream down the corridor, making students laugh.

Misdreavus smiled at Dexter and used her psychic abilities and levitated some sweets over to Dexter, moving them in front of Dexter. He extended his hand out as the ghost-Pokémon dropped the sweets in his hand. Another great thing about Halloween, when the Pokémon scare you, they give you some sweets after the scare, so it always felt like Trick-or-Treat here.

"Thank you," Dexter smiled as he pocketed the sweets and gave the Misdreavus a quick pet on the head before the two parted ways. Dexter watched the Misdreavus float away to catch any other unsuspecting student off guard. Dexter chuckled, after a good scare and then receiving sweets from the ghost-type Pokémon was always exciting. Sure there were some people who weren't keen on getting scared but the Pokémon knew how to scare the students to a level they were comfortable with. Something most of the students were grateful for.

Dexter left the building and headed towards the gardens, the school always had a pumpkin patch growing during the whole of October. Having the pumpkin patch always drew Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist from around. Due to the school growing all different sizes of pumpkin, the four sizes of Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist were seen in the patch. Dexter headed towards the pumpkin patch; he could already see a bunch of Pumpkaboo gathering in the patch, he knew that his Mudkip would be willing to help water the pumpkins along with the Grass-Ghost combo Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist. Dexter released his Mudkip from his Poké-ball; the small Pokémon appeared in a bright light.

"Mudkip~" he said in an energetic voice. Mudkip let out a small jet of water into the air in excitement.

"Hey there Mudkip, can you do me a favour and water the pumpkins for me?" Dexter asked. Mudkip nodded and got straight to work by using a weak water gun to water the soil.

"Pumpka?" Dexter turned to see a small sized Pumpkaboo hovering over to him and Mudkip.

"Oh. Hey there little one. Want some water too?" Dexter asked the Pumpkaboo, who nodded with a smile on her face. Dexter gently gave Mudkip a small pet to attract his attention before pointing over to the Pumpkaboo. After a small nod, Mudkip sprayed water over the Pumpkaboo. Pumpkaboo squeaked happily in delight receiving the water.

"Pumpka Pumpka," Pumpkaboo smiled while hovering up and down in the air with excitement. All grass Pokémon enjoyed being watered and this Pumpkaboo was no different. "Pumpkaboo," the Pokémon nodded before she floated away gracefully, Dexter watched the little Pumpkaboo go. Dexter smiled seeing the happy small-sized Pumpkaboo leave before he returned back to watering the pumpkins.

Halloween at Elemental Pokémon School

Dexter reached the swimming pool, already dressed in the school swimming trunks (they were just plain blue) with his Mudkip standing next to him. The pool water wasn't the clear liquid it had been before Halloween; instead the pool water had a lot of red food colouring, making the pool water look like a blood bath instead. Mudkip was clearly excited to enter the pool; Dexter smiled and jumped into the water, swiftly followed by Mudkip. The two males started swimming through the blood pool, Mudkip was a better swimmer than Dexter but it was nice due to the two of them bonding even more. Mudkip swam around Dexter with a smile on his face.

"Mudkip Mud~" Mudkip said happily as he swam around Dexter, the two of them started laughing before the heard a splash. Turning their attention towards the sound of the splash, they saw Dorabella in her swimming towards the two of them; her Ekans wasn't with her, the snake-Pokémon couldn't swim so Ekans stayed on the edge of the swimming pool to watch the three of them have their fun.

"Hey Dexter," Dorabella swam over to her friend. Mudkip noticed Ekans and swam over. The two Pokémon started talking with the occasional weak water gun to get Ekans involved with the water.

"Hey there Dorabella, what brings you to the blood bath?" He asked while swimming closer to her.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question?" Dexter's face grew confused, noticing that Dorabella was asking him a question about asking him a question.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, the Halloween party is happening tonight..." Dexter nodded, he was already aware that the party was going to happen tonight and he was keen on going in his costume. He already had the costume waiting at home. "You wouldn't mind coming with me? To the party I mean?"

"Sure, I would love to go with you."

Halloween at Elemental Pokémon School

Dexter couldn't help but get excited, he had already seen some very good costumes, some students even dressed up as their partner Pokémon. Some students even made their Pokémon dress up in cute little Halloween costumes. The common theme for psychic-type Pokémon was to dress them up as a witch of wizard. Due to their psychic abilities, they fitted the magical theme easily. All the ghost and dark type Pokémon often knew scary face which put everyone in their place who said that they needed to dress up.

Dexter waited for Dorabella to arrive, lifting up his skull mask; he looked around a little more. He wore light red contact lenses along with a light black hoodie with a pattern of two bones on the back. His trousers were light black too which reached just past his ankles, black polished shoes which reflected the moonlight. His trusty Mudkip was sitting next to him, dressed up as the monster from Frankenstein. Where the fin at the top was normally exposed, there looked to be a small box on his head, painted green with a mop of messy black wig hair on top, on the cheeks, make-up was on them to make it look like the screws. Mudkip looked like a pretty good little monster that he played. It was a struggle finding small trousers for Mudkip to wear as Pokémon don't normally wear clothes unless it was needed.

"Mudkip?" Mudkip looked up at Dexter.

"She'll be here, she has to be here." Mudkip got his reply. Nodding, he looked away from Dexter and out towards the oncoming people to the Halloween party. His eyes widened slightly as he watched Dorabella running up to greet the two of them; Ekans was slithering next to her, keeping up as fast as she could.

"Dexter, I'm here!" Dorabella stopped in front of him, bending down while resting her hands on her knees, panting. Dexter gently put his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to calm down.

"You ran?" Dexter asked, seeing her breathing back into a steady pace once more. She stood up straight with a smile on her face. Dexter smiled.

Dorabella smiled with her black contacts in. On her head was an orange coloured wig with brown Raichu ears; behind her was a long, think black tail which broke out into the yellow lightning bolt. Dorabella had painted all her exposed skin orange apart from the cheeks which were yellow to represent Raichu's cheek pouches. Her clothing consisted of a long sleeved orange jumper which ended in a pair of chocolate brown gloves, white was also present on the top and trousers in the shape of a very large oval, representing Raichu's white belly. The trousers were the same colour orange as her top until the trousers started to meet the bottom of her legs which started to turn brown. Her shoes matched the brown on the trousers as well as her socks.

"Yeah, I ran because I was running late," she laughed. Looking down at her Ekans who had a small black cape tied to her back as well as some fake blood dribbling down from her mouth, out of her mouth stuck out some fake vampire fangs (with more fake blood at the tips) which seemed to fit the Ekans quite comfortably.

"Well, I don't mind. Come on, let's go and enjoy the party." Dorabella smiled and they went into the main hall where the party was held.

Music blasted through the sound system, pumping some Halloween themed songs, spooky music, some songs that were currently in the charts. Fake cobwebs were scattered around the room with small black plastic spiders on. A few hanging plastic skeletons were attached to the ceiling. On the far right side of the room was a large table which was laced with lots of Halloween sweets, small cakes, drinks (both fizzy and soft drinks) along with junk food. There were a few Halloween themed cakes present as well, the one which really took Dexter's fancy was the ghost-type Halloween cake, taking the strongest ghost-type Pokémon and decorating the cake to celebrate them.

Dorabella held Dexter's hand as she pulled him further into the party itself, students were dotted around the party, chatting with drinks in their hands or dancing on the dance floor. Pokémon joined in the fun too as they gathered in their little groups and started talking, showing off their costumes or playing. It was great that both Pokémon and people were able to celebrate the same event. There were even some games going on in different classrooms but the super event which always took place was finding the Odd Keystone.

The Odd Keystone held Spiritomb. Anyone who found the Odd Keystone was crowned the Halloween King/Queen. The reason why is because outside the Main hall and the outside, the rest of the school was set up with tricks and traps in order to scare daring students. Everyone enjoyed this additional bonus to the Halloween Party. The Spiritomb was a Pokémon who came with the founder of the school and seemed to be the wisest Pokémon in the school. Always guiding students who seemed lost and confused in their work or if they are struggling with their partner Pokémon. Another advantage was that this Spiritomb had learnt the language of humans, proving to aid the students in many ways. Normally the Odd Keystone is located in the Headmaster's office but it can also be dotted around the school to observe the students.

"Mudkip Mudkip!" Dexter looked down at his Mudkip.

"Think this year we can find it?" Dexter asked, picking up his Mudkip. The Pokémon nodded excited, determined to win this year.

"Well, you two can give it your best," Dorabella giggled. This was going to be an exciting event.

Halloween at Elemental Pokémon School

Dexter and Mudkip walked through the corridors of the school; he already felt the piercing eyes of a Houndoom while walking. Dexter looked down at a piece of paper, showing the map of the school and directions to where the next clue was. It wasn't long before a Poochyena came running up to Dexter and started growling at the two of them. Dexter backed away a little before he turned around and sprinted away with Mudkip, they weren't allowed to battle unless it was in the virtual reality room. They turned tail and ran. The Poochyena gave chase, barking to try and catch Dexter and Mudkip. The Poochyena soon gathered a small following of other Poochyena from all the barking the little dark puppy did.

"Let's see if we can run around!" Dexter yelled as they ran. Mudkip nodded in agreement before Dexter and Mudkip turned down another corridor. The Poochyenas followed Dexter and Mudkip, still bursting with energy. Dexter knew well that they weren't going to give up chasing him until a very long while later. Dexter could feel his own energy levels depleting after each step he took, he needed to stop and catch his breath. His body was starting to protest.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip yelled before both Dexter and Mudkip darted down another corridor, managing to finally lose the small hoard of Poochyena that started chasing them. Dexter and Mudkip slowly sank down to the floor, both exhausted and dying to catch their breath.

"Okay...Angry Poochyena...Glad...We got...The slip."

"Zoro?" Dexter looked behind him to see a small black fox with red paws, red markings above the crystal blue eyes and a red tuff of hair sticking up with a thick black bushy tail behind.

"A...Zorua?" Dexter smiled, knowing that they were always mischievous little Pokémon, always pulling tricks on students when they try and catch one for their partner Pokémon. They always managed to escape from them and always came around to tease them.

"Mudkip?" He hopped towards the Zorua with a smile.

"Zorura~" The two Pokémon were soon chatting away while Dexter recovered and gained his breath back.

Halloween at Elemental Pokémon School

Dexter couldn't believe his eyes; he had opened one of the school lockers and found the Odd Keystone sitting inside, as dormant as usual. Dexter looked around for any other students were around (which they weren't) before he reached inside the locker and picked up the Odd Keystone. The challenge was exciting and he had gotten some free sweets off the ghost Pokémon. Himself and Mudkip had a few hiccups with the dark-type Pokémon (mainly poochyena) but he was glad that they got the clues and found the Odd Keystone before anyone else could. Dexter slowly reached in the locker to pick up the Odd Keystone. He could always feel Spiritomb beginning to stir within the fissure of the stone; a soft glow came from the crack as Dexter lifted up the keystone.

"_Well, it seems we have found a winner to this festive holiday,_" a mixture of voices rang through the corridor. With 108 spirits talking the same words at once, it often resulted in a mixed voice of distorted voices. "_What is your name, winner?_"

"I'm Dexter from the water-type class. I have my partner, Mudkip with me," Dexter spoke with his voice full of pride.

"_Ah, I wondered when I'll meet you; take me back to the party so we can conclude this Halloween hunt._" Dexter nodded and smiled down at Mudkip before they started to walk back towards the music. Spiritomb was silent on the way back but Dexter could still feel the presence of the 108 spirits.

After a walk back to the main party room did Dexter once feel Spiritomb become active once more. The candles died down to a small glow of fire, the Pokémon looked towards Dexter and Mudkip as they walked into the room.

"_We have a winner!_" Spiritomb roared with excitement as all the 108 spirits formed the purple, ghostly aura with 15 green orbs flying around in a circle. The small jagged green mouth which attached to its eyes opened. A small swirl formed in the left eye as Spiritomb formed from the fissure.

"Congratulations!" Dorabella came bouncing up to Dexter. She was the first student who started off the applause. The other students and teachers were soon to follow.

"_Dexter has braved the school's haunted corridors, gained courage and probably ran from the little Poochyena who love a game of chase. Dexter and his trusted pal, Mudkip are the King of Halloween this year. So let's have a cheer and celebrate this spooky holiday. It only comes once a year and next year won't be the same. Each of you will grow and become stronger with your chosen partner. Which one of you will be able to find me next year I wonder?"_ Spiritomb looked at all the students in the room. The ghost and dark-type Pokémon gave a wicked smile as the lights started to brighten up the room. The party continued with the new addition of Spiritomb.

Halloween at Elemental Pokémon School

Dexter smiled as he jumped into bed, the party had been fun, having fun with new people, Pokémon and his fellow class mates. Too bad that Halloween only came once a year like Spiritomb had said. But it was another fun Halloween. Finding the Odd Keystone, meeting Spiritomb wasn't something he was going to forget. He had come off his sugar rush from the party so he felt drained. His parents were thankful as well as Mudkip. The little water Pokémon was already tucked in the bed, waiting for Dexter to get in.

"Mudkip?" He asked.

"Mud?" Replied Mudkip.

"Halloween was so much fun, I don't know if I can sleep," he laughed. Mudkip smiled, knowing how Dexter was feeling. He watched as Dexter walked over to the bed and lifted up the covers and climbed in under them. Snuggling up to his partner, he smiled and rested his head on the pillow.

"Mudkip."

"Good night Mudkip, let's have another great day tomorrow." And with that, Dexter and Mudkip drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the party, the sweets, Spiritomb and dressing up as a Duskull.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading. Happy Halloween.<p> 


End file.
